A Miss Is As Good As A Mile
by asdoiugosfijasoidljfasd
Summary: In every person's life, they have one chance to follow their dreams. It is in this moment, in a split second, where we unwittingly determine our future. Yes, or no. Left or right. The red pill or the blue pill. The choice is up to you. Time-travel Fic. OC.


**A Miss Is As Good As A Mile**

**Author's Note: **This is a Naruto Fanfiction, enjoy. Peace out!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters or merchandise. All rights go to the official owners of Naruto.

* * *

_Come, you spirits_

_That tend on mortal thoughts, unsex me here,_

_And fill me from the crown to toe top-full_

_Of direst cruelty!_

\- Lady Macbeth

* * *

**Chapter 1: We're Not In Kansas Anymore**

* * *

She stood at the brink of destruction, wondering at the havoc wrecked before her. Her eyes reflected the blaring fire ravaging before her. She no longer knew any fear – all such emotions left her an age ago – and yet, she felt something stir inside her, a feeling she had not felt in forever. Something akin to… fear, not for herself, no, but for those she loved that she had left behind. She put her hand onto her chest; pulling at the kunai that was plunged into her heart only moments before by an enemy ninja she had had a long-standing vendetta against: Karkat. No sound escaped her lips. _Strange_, she thought, _only moments ago when I was stabbed, the pain was unbearable, but now, I feel nothing… only… emptiness._ As she lay on the ground, the battlefield raging around her, she felt her life flash through her eyes. Not the life she had been living – no, rather, of the one she had left behind.

666420420420420420420666

Two Years Ago – 100 years in the future

666420420420420420420666

_Breep! Breep!_

"Agh!" Mary angrily yelled as she slammed the obnoxiously loud contraption of doom. "Infernal alarm clock! Why must you always ruin my slumber?!"

"Mary fuckwit Sue! Get your lazy, fat ass down here and make me a sandwich!" Shouted her cruel half brother, Garry Stu, meanly.

"Yes, yes, fine! Just don't beat me up, okay?" Pleaded Mary._ You're such a fucking bastard; I'll slaughter you where you stand._ "Do you want that toasted?" _I haven't even fucking gotten out of bed yet you little moron._

"Don't give me your shit: just get down here!" He yelled impatiently. _I'll fucking end you… you prick._

Every morning was like this; the two would yell and banter – and Mary would always be late for school. Mary tied her bedraggled hair into a messy bun and quickly put on her uniform ready to go to school. Before she left, she snuck a quick glance at herself in the mirror, and what she saw startled her.

_Sigh…_

Her long, auburn hair was a horror to the eyes. Since it was so curly – and she never seemed to have the time to comb it – her hair resembled one, huge dreadlock. Since she'd put it into a bun, she'd only seemed to worsen the problem. _Oh, well. I'll just have to comb it tomorrow_, she thought. She stole a brief moment to stare at her pitiful self in her tiny, cracked mirror. Her broken eyes bore into her soul.

"Bitch! Hurry the hell up!" Her brother once again shouted, this time with an increasing amount of anger in his voice.

Mary finally went out of her room to make her stupid brother his stupid sandwich; but not before slamming her door shut with spite. The doorknob rattled, half of it hanging out from the many times Mary repeated her daily morning routine. As she stormed down the stairs, she made sure to make as much of a racket as possible – Mary thrived upon such petty actions.

"Ah…. Gah… Could you be _any_ louder?" A voice came groaning from the lounge room. "You stupid kids could wake up the whole damn neighbourhood with your racket! It's like six fucking o'clock in the morning and I've got a hella of a bad headache!"

"Ah, I'm sorry mum. I'll try to be more considerate next time I wake up." Mary wearily greeted her mum. It was the same thing, day after day: Mary's mother would leave home before she came home from school, and arrive in the early hours of the morning – usually nursing a bitch of a hangover from the night before.

"It's not frikkin' six o'clock, its eight, mum. The whole neighbourhood is already out working and earning a decent living, unlike you." Garry would always make some sort of rude remark concerning his mother – and he would always get away with it. If Mary had said the same thing, she would no doubt have it in for her. Garry however, was different.

Their mum had always treated Garry with more love and actually had some sort of meaningful relationship with him when he was younger. Mary's mother preferred Garry's father – always getting her out of jams and paying child support. She loved him for the child support she received. Always spent the money on her own shit, never actually for the kids – but hey, all well and good for her! On the other hand, Mary wasn't entirely sure if her mother even remembered her father, and if she did, Mary surely didn't know about it: so no special treatment for Mary Sue.

As Mary prepared lunch for herself and her brother, she heard a strange ringing in her ear. It wasn't loud, or obnoxious, but it was there – constantly.

"Hey, did you know that whenever there is a ringing in your ears, the note you hear is a G?" She suddenly stated, her statement having no relevance whatsoever to the previous conversation with her dysfunctional family.

"No. Why the fuck would I care?" Her brother bluntly responded. Which was an improvement: he usually just ignored her. "That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Stop fucking around and make the goddamn sandwiches already_." Or he would say something that would make any feminist within a mile want to hunt him down and personally stick a spike in his throat and marvel at their handiwork as his blood flooded the floor around him, creating vast a pool of crimson,_ Mary thought, as she wrapped the sandwiches, struggling to contain her frustration.

She swayed slightly as her vision suddenly blurred slightly for a fleeting moment and leaned on the table to regain her senses. _Stupid, get a hold of yourself!_ She reprimanded herself. Luckily, her brother was too preoccupied with texting his girlfriend than with watching his sister make himself lunch. _Bastard. I'm the older one! I should be the one deserving respect around here, with me ordering him around and making _me_ sandwiches!_ She thought. _It's only the natural order of things!_

Suddenly the whole world shifted, spinning around her at a tremendous rate. Nauseated, Mary tasted bile as she struggled to stay standing. Then, just as suddenly as it had started, everything went still. Dazed, Mary looked around at her surroundings, perplexed at what she saw.

"Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Chapter one done! What what happened to our dear Mary Sue? Where is she? What will she do? Find out next time... on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! LOL, jokes.

Mel3173


End file.
